1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for out-of-service processing with varied behaviors.
2. Background
When a wireless communication device is not able to receive a usable signal from a serving system it is said to be out-of-service (OOS). The wireless communication device attempts to acquire a usable signal so that service with the serving system can be established. In its attempts to acquire a usable signal, the wireless communication device expends battery power attempting to acquire usable signals that are not readily available, which reduces the wireless communication device's available operating time before the battery needs recharging. For example, if the wireless communication device continuously attempts to acquire a usable signal, and such a signal is not readily available in the wireless communication device's current operating environment, the battery power will quickly be consumed with no beneficial result.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism that operates to provide out-of-service processing at a wireless communication device that allows the wireless communication device to efficiently acquire a usable signal to establish service based on conditions that are known when loss of service is detected.